Louisa Alvarez
Louisa Alvarez is a forensic photographer for the city of Red Line. She is voiced by Julia Propp. History Adult life Louisa is a professional photographer by trade. She specialized in wedding photography, and in particular with candid wedding shots. Louisa dated Leon Stamatis. They eventually broke up because her spontaneous nature clashed with his attention to detail. While photographing the wedding of Ethan and Emily Bespin, Louisa learns that Leon died on a roller coaster. After Leon's death Louisa delivered the first eulogy at Leon's funeral, upon request from his sister Nica. She admitted that she felt uncomfortable being there because of how recent their breakup was. After his death, she deleted her OKCupid account. She had difficulty moving past Leon's death, and decided that she wanted to move beyond him. During a panic, Louisa cancelled all of her wedding photography appointments, effectively ending her wedding photography career. She became alarmed when all of Leon's appointments from after his death began rescheduling themselves. After whoever was rescheduling the appointments failed to pick up Leon's old belongings from her apartment, Louisa became obsessed with figuring out who was rescheduling the reminders. She promised Nica that she would solve that mystery. Louisa began using the calendar appointments to stalk and photograph whoever was rescheduling them. While she was following this mysterious man, she ended up in Red Line, where she found Gemma Linzer-Coolidge's stolen bag. Louisa offered to help Gemma find her missing crystal ball, and decided to follow her interest in forensic photography. The man Louisa was following turned out to be Michael Tate. Louisa and Michael struck up a friendship. Red Line Louisa's newfound interest in forensic photography got her a job as an official photographer for the city of Red Line. She took pictures of crimes that occurred on the trains and passed them on to Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge, the acting mayor. When Red Line needed money, Louisa suggested holding weddings, inspired by Emily and Ethan's wedding. She continued to explore and photograph the city. In the search for Gemma's crystal ball, Louisa and Gemma realized that Michael's articles for ThirdSight Media were verging on actual prophecies. She called him and asked if he had some kind of inside source for Red Line politics. Later, she, Gemma, and Michael investigated reports of a molasses tanked hooked up to the water main in a Red Line station. She and Gemma went to talk to Mallory, their source for the report, but could not get in touch with her. Louisa began going on dates again, each more disastrous than the next. She eventually went on a date with Phil, which went well until The Lottery staged an attack. In their so-called Red Line tea party, balloons full of dry tea exploded. Louisa was temporarily blinded in one eye by the tea and had to wear an eyepatch. She recovered quickly. Gemma and Louisa also investigated Emily Bespin's mayoral campaign. Louisa traced the funding back to ThirdSight, which she found suspicious. Charlotte told them to stop investigating. However, the Bespins' train car was vandalized, so Louisa went with Gemma to take pictures. The two of them discovered a broken cheese robot replica of Ethan Bespin in the train. She later shared the story with Phil on a date, but left out the details identifying Emily's rail car. Louisa was the photographer for Chuck Octagon's Red Line wedding. When The Lottery attacked, Louisa began taking pictures of the attack, including people hiding and Gemma taking control of citizens. In her statement to Gemma, she also mentioned that Michael had been missing for several days and asked Gemma to look into it. Not long afterwards, she met with Nica. Louisa realized that she had abandoned Nica, never following up on the question of Leon's calendar or anything else, and apologized. Nica confessed that she was behind The Lottery's attacks, along with an unnamed man who helped her. Shocked, Louisa agreed to keep her secret, but urged Nica to confess. She also agreed to stay with Nica, and to help her search for Michael. Louisa agreed to babysit Monty Linzer-Coolidge so Gemma and Charlotte could go on a date. While they were out, she received a calendar notification from Michael telling her not to trust Phil. Louisa was frustrated because Phil had ghosted her, so she and Monty went to his apartment. She looked through his trash and discovered that he had drafted the singing telegram song from the Red Line tea party. She quickly realized that he must have been involved with The Lottery. Trivia * Louisa has a sister. Appearances Season One * Working on the Railroad * Leon at the Watch Factory * Divinations * Vox Populi * Outbound Season 1.5 * Tag! Season Two * Mayor Linzer-Coolidge and the Lottery * The Watcher Over ThirdSight * Extinction Event at the Olive Garden * The Red Line Tea Party * Profiles with Chuck Octagon, Election Special * Criminals * Liars and Legerdemain * Chuck Octagon’s News Seven Wedding Special, Live from Red Line, with Special Guest Andy Wood * On the Advice of Mary Wollstonecraft Season 2.5 * You've Gotta be Sittin' Me! Category:Characters